familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lowestoft
Lowestoft ( , or ) is a town in the English county of Suffolk.OS Explorer Map OL40: The Broads: (1:25 000) : ISBN 0 319 24086 X. The town is on the North Sea coast and is the most easterly settlement of the United Kingdom. It is north-east of London, north-east of Ipswich and south-east of Norwich. It is situated on the edge of The Broads system and is the major settlement within the district of Waveney with a population of 71,010 in 2011. Some of the earliest evidence of settlement in Britain has been found in Lowestoft and the town has a long history. It is a port town which developed due to the fishing industry, and a traditional seaside resort. It has wide, sandy beaches, two piers and a number of other tourist attractions. Whilst its fisheries have declined, the development of oil and gas exploitation in the southern North Sea in the 1960s led to the development of the town, along with nearby Great Yarmouth, as a base for the industry. This role has since declined and the town has begun to develop as a centre of the renewable energy industry within the East of England. History Following the discovery of flint tools in the cliffs at Pakefield in south Lowestoft in 2005, the human habitation of the Lowestoft area can be traced back 700,000 years. This establishes Lowestoft as one of the earliest known sites for human habitation in Britain.Parfitt.S et al (2006) '700,000 years old: found in Pakefield', British Archaeology, January/February 2006. Retrieved 2008-12-24. The area was settled during the Neolithic, Bronze and Iron Ages and during the Roman and Saxon periods, with a Saxon cemetery producing a number of finds at Bloodmoor Hill in south Lowestoft.Cambridge Archaeological Unit A Roman and Saxon settlement at Bloodmoor Hill, Pakefield, Lowestoft. Retrieved 2009-11-28.'Human influences', Waveney District landscape character assessment pp.27–29, Waveney District Council, April 2008. Retrieved 2011-04-18. The settlement's name is derived from the Viking personal name Hlothver and toft,Mills, A.D. (1998). A Dictionary of English Place-names. Second Edition. Oxford University Press, Oxford. p227. ISBN 0-19-280074-4 a Viking word for 'homestead'. The town's name has been spelled variously: Lothnwistoft, Lestoffe, Laistoe, Loystoft and Laystoft. At the Domesday survey the village was known as Lothuwistoft and was relatively small with a population of around 16 households comprising, in 1086, three families, ten smallholders and three slaves.Freeman E & J (2009) Old Lowestoft, Stanlake publishing, p.3Lowestoft, Domesday Map. retrieved 2011-04-20. The manor formed part of the king's holding within the Hundred of Lothingland and was worth about four geld in tax income.Lowestoft, Domesday Book online. Retrieved 2011-04-20. Roger Bigod was the tenant in chief of the village. The village of Akethorpe may have been located close to Lowestoft.Akethorpe, Domesday Map. retrieved 2011-04-20. In the Middle Ages Lowestoft became an increasingly important fishing town. The industry grew quickly and the town grew to challenge its neighbour Great Yarmouth.Lowestoft, Poppyland Publishing. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The trade, particularly fishing for herring, continued to act as the town's main identity until the 20th century. In June 1665 the Battle of Lowestoft, the first battle of the Second Anglo-Dutch War, took place off the coast of the town. The battle resulted in a significant victory for the English fleet over the Dutch.Battle of Lowestoft: notes, National Maritime Museum. Retrieved 2011-04-20. The Lowestoft Porcelain Factory, active from 1757 to 1802, was in production for longer than any English soft-paste porcelain manufacturer other than Royal Worcester and Royal Crown Derby, producing domestic wares such as pots, teapots and jugs.Lowestoft, Eastern Daily Press, 2010-04-14. Retrieved 2011-05-11. The factory, built on the site of an existing pottery or brick kiln, was later used as a brewery and malt kiln. Most of its remaining buildings were demolished in 1955. In the 19th century, the arrival of Sir Samuel Morton Peto brought about a change in Lowestoft's fortunes. Railway contractor Peto was contracted by the Lowestoft Railway & Harbour Company to build a railway line between Lowestoft and Reedham. This stimulated the further development of the fishing industry and the Port of Lowestoft in general.Port of Lowestoft, Lowestoft Maritime Museum, February 2011. Retrieved 2011-04-15. The development of the port boosted trade with the continent. Peto's railway not only enabled the fishing industry to get its product to market, but assisted the development of other industries such as engineering and helped to establish Lowestoft as a flourishing seaside holiday resort. During World War I, Lowestoft was bombarded by the German Navy on 24 April 1916 in conjunction with the Easter Rising. The port was a significant naval base during the war, including for armed trawlers such as Ethel & Millie and Nelson which were used to combat German U-boat actions in the North Sea such as the action of 15th August 1917. In World War II, the town was heavily targeted for bombing by the Luftwaffe due to its engineering industry and role as a naval base.Prime target for bombers, Lowestoft Journal, 2008-05-27. Retrieved 2011-04-20.James Hoseason Obituary, The Guardian, 2009-12-07. Retrieved 2011-04-20. It is sometimes claimed that it became one of the most heavily bombed towns per head of population in the UK. The Royal Naval Patrol Service, formed primarily from trawlermen and fishermen from the Royal Naval Reserve, was mobilised at Lowestoft in August 1939. The service had its central depot HMS Europa, also known as Sparrow's Nest, in the town. Many Lowestoft fishermen served in the patrol service.Naval War Memorial, Lowestoft, British Listed Buildings. Retrieved 2011-04-24. Government Lowestoft is the major settlement in Waveney District Council. It is a former municipal borough, having lost this status in 1974, although it retains a ceremonial mayor. The mayor of Lowestoft is elected by councillors annually.Mayor of Lowestoft, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Suffolk County Council is the local authority. The town is part of the Waveney parliamentary constituency, represented at Westminster by Conservative Peter Aldous. Former M.P.s include Bob Blizzard, David Porter and Jim Prior, a cabinet minister and Secretary of State for Northern Ireland in the Thatcher governments, who also represented the former constituency of Lowestoft. For European Union elections Lowestoft forms part of the East of England constituency. For district election purposes, Lowestoft is divided into ten electoral wards, with Carlton Colville treated as a separate electoral area. Harbour, Kirkley, Normanston, Pakefield, St Margarets and Whitton wards elect three councillors each, with Carlton, Gunton and Corton, Oulton and Oulton Broad wards electing two district councillors.Lowestoft ward map, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-05-06. Of the 48 council seats in the district, 26 represent wards within Lowestoft, with three more representing Carlton Colville. In 2010 the council changed to a Whole Council election process, with all seats on the council elected at one set of elections every four years.Changing to Whole Council Elections – Explanatory Document, Waveney District Council, 2010. Retrieved 2011-05-06. The most recent district council elections were on 5th May 2011 at which the Labour party won 19 of the Lowestoft seats, a gain of four seats, concentrated in the central areas of the town. The Conservative party won six seats with one Independent candidate retaining their seat in Oulton ward. At Suffolk County Council, Lowestoft and its immediate surrounding area are represented by eight councillors, split equally between four electoral divisions–Gunton, Lowestoft South, Oulton and Pakefield.County council elections, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-05-06. For county council elections Pakefield division includes Carlton Colville. Elections take place every four years, with the most recent elections in May 2013. Five of Lowestoft's county councillors represent the Labour party and three the UK Independence Party after the Conservative party lost all seven of its seats in May 2013.Election 2013: Conservatives lose all seven seats in Lowestoft, East Anglian Daily Times, 2013-05-03. Retrieved 2013-05-22.The results of Waveney's county council elections, Lowestoft Journal, 2013-05-03. Retrieved 2013-05-22. Geography Lowestoft is the easternmost town in the United Kingdom. The town lies on the North Sea coast and is located north-east of London, north-east of Ipswich and south-east of Norwich. The town is divided in two by Lake Lothing which forms Lowestoft Harbour and provides access via Oulton Broad and Oulton Dyke to the River Waveney and the Broads. Lowestoft is mainly low lying, although with areas of steep hills in the north of the town where the highest points are 20–30 metres above sea level.'Physical influences and ecological context', Waveney District landscape character assessment pp.15–21, Waveney District Council, April 2008. Retrieved 2011-04-18. The underlying rock is crag-sand with overlying sand and glacial till deposits with gravel, with the crag being exposed at coastal cliffs such as at Pakefield. Areas around Lake Lothing feature alluvium silt and some marshland remains west of Oulton Broad. The beaches to the south of the harbour are sandy and have Blue Flag status.Lowestoft north of Claremont Pier, Blue Flag. Retrieved 2011-04-10.Lowestoft south of Claremont Pier, Blue Flag. Retrieved 2011-04-10. Towards the north of the harbour is an area of old sand dunes known locally as the Denes as well as more beaches and Ness Point, the easternmost point of the U.K. Lowestoft has been subject to periodic flooding, most notably in January 1953 when a North Sea swell driven by low pressure and a high tide swept away many of the older sea defences and deluged most of the southern town.1953 floods – What areas were affected?, BBC Suffolk, 2003. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Heavy rain caused flash flooding in the town in September 2006.Homes under water in flash floods, Fierce storms force mass evacuations in England | BBC News Website, 2006-09-25. Retrieved 2011-04-21. December 2013 storm surge caused severe flooding Fierce storms force mass evacuations in England, BBC News Website. Retrieved 2014-01-30. of Lowestoft and its suburbs in December 2013 Lowestoft flooded, ITV news. Retrieved 2014-01-30. Lowestoft is in one of the driest areas of the United Kingdom and receives less than 600 mm of rainfall a year on average.Lowestoft 1971–2000 averages, Met Office. Retrieved 2011-04-10. Rainfall is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. Summer temperatures will tend to reach 21 °C in August, when the town averages over 200 hours of sunshine, whilst in winter minimum temperatures average 2 °C. Significant snowfall is rare. Sea fog and cool onshore breezes can affect the town. Demography Lowestoft is Suffolk's second largest town (second to Ipswich) with an estimated population of 58,560 in 2010.Profiles of Ipswich, Lowestoft and Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk County Council. Retrieved 2011-04-10. Including the suburban areas of Oulton and Carlton Colville, which are part of the wider urban area, brings this population to 71,010, up from 64,358 at the 2001 census. The town contains business and residential areas, with the main shopping centre lying just to the north of Lake Lothing. The wider Lowestoft urban area includes the suburbs of Carlton Colville, Gunton, Pakefield, Oulton and Oulton Broad as well as the district of Kirkley. Outlying villages associated with Lowestoft include Blundeston, Corton, Gisleham, Kessingland and Somerleyton. Around a tenth of the Lowestoft areas population of 64,358 at the 2001 census was aged 75 or over, whereas 20% was aged under 16. In general the population of a number of wards within the town is slightly skewed towards elderly people. The population is mainly classified as "white" with minority ethnic groups making up around 1.4% of the population of the town compared to around 8.7% nationally.Gunton electoral division profile, Suffolk County Council, September 2009. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Pakefield electoral division profile, Suffolk County Council, September 2009. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Oulton electoral division profile, Suffolk County Council, September 2009. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Lowestoft south electoral division profile, Suffolk County Council, September 2009. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Waveney district profile, Suffolk County Council, April 2010. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Gardener D, Connelly H (2005) Who are the 'Other' ethnic groups?, Office for National Statistics. Retrieved 2008-06-22 At the 2001 census there were 27,777 households with an average household size of 2.40. In total 8,430 households (30%) were classified as one person households while 26% included children aged 15 or under. The proportion of households without a car was 29% whilst 22% had two or more cars. In terms of housing tenure, 72% of households were owner occupied. Economy Originally based on the fishing and engineering industries, the economy of Lowestoft has declined over the years.'East Coast Inshore Fishing Fleet', Hansard, 2010-10-14. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Although the tourism sector has grown, the major employers in the town are in the wholesale and retail sector, making up 18% of employment.[http://www.waveney.gov.uk/site/scripts/download.php?fileID=1648 A profile of Waveney], Waveney District Council, February 2011. Retrieved 2011-04-18. Service industries, including health and social care and education are significant employers, whilst manufacturing employs around 10% of the workforce. Employment in the town can vary seasonally due to the importance of tourism to the economy.Economic Statistics and Data: An overview of Waveney, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-21. In early 2011 around 10% of the working population of the town claimed Jobseekers Allowance. Traditional industries now a museum ship]] Until the mid 1960s, fishing was perceived as Lowestoft's main industry, although from the 1930s the percentage of those employed directly and in trades associated with fishing was actually only around 10% of the working population . Fleets of drifters and trawlers caught fish such as herring, cod and plaice. Catches have diminished since the 1960sFish stocks dwindle, BBC Nation on film. Retrieved 2011-04-21. and, although by the 1980s 100 boats remained, there are now only a few small boats operating out of Lowestoft, with no large trawlers remaining.Fears for Suffolk fishing industry, BBC news website, 2007-12-27. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Madslien.J (2008) Fishermen fight for brighter future, BBC news website, 2008-06-30. Retrieved 2011-04-21. By 2011 just three traders remained at the towns fish market which is under threat of closure due to the redevelopment of the port.Fears for future of Lowestoft fish market, BBC news website, 2011-03-11. Retrieved 2011-04-09.End of an era beckons for Lowestoft fish market, Eastern Daily Press, 2011-03-29. Retrieved 2011-04-30. The Centre for Environment, Fisheries and Aquaculture Science (CEFAS), a large fisheries research centre, which is a part of Defra is still located in Lowestoft. Other major traditional employers included the Eastern Coach Works and engineering and ship building companies clustered around the harbour. These included Brooke Marine and Richards shipbuilding companies, who together employed over a thousand men but went out of business in the 1990s and Norwich based engineering company Boulton and Paul.Timber factory closure announced, BBC news website, 2009-12-03. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Some ship building and repair still goes on in the harbour.'Oldest' steamship gets £2m refit, BBC news website, 2008-06-28. Retrieved 2011-04-21.New start for grand old lady, BBC Suffolk, 2008. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Modern economy Major local employers include Birds Eye frozen foods which employs 700 workers.Farmers hit as Birds Eye, Lowestoft loses peas contract, BBC news website, 2010-02-04. Retrieved 2011-04-21.East Anglian pea farmers sign frozen food deal, BBC news website, 2010-10-05. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The company has been located in the town for over 60 years.Jobs safe at Birds Eye factory, BBC news website, 2003-11-07. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Food processing company Wessex Foods closed its Lowestoft plant in 2010 after a major fire destroyed the factory and the company was unable to find alternative premises.Staff at fire-hit burger factory in Lowestoft lose jobs, BBC news website, 2010-10-29. Retrieved 2011-04-21. A number of other local employers have had to make redundancies in recent years. The Sanyo plant in the town closed down in 2009 with the loss of 60 jobs.Sanyo to shut down monitor plant, BBC news website, 2009-01-12. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The plant once employed 800 people.Sanyo TV monitor factory site in Lowestoft up for sale, BBC news website, 2010-03-17. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Timber company Jeld-Wen closed their factory in the town in 2010. From the mid 1960s to the late 1990s, the oil and gas industry provided significant employment in the Lowestoft area.Offshore industry timeline, Great Yarmouth Council. Retrieved 2011-04-21. For many years the Shell Southern Operations base on the north shore of Lowestoft Harbour was one of the town's largest employers. A decision to close the Shell base was finally made in 2003.Talks over Shell shutdown, BBC news website, 2003-04-03. Retrieved 2009-06-14 The oil and gas industry is still a significant industry within the town.Great Yarmouth and Waveney March 2010, Shaping Norfolk's Future, March 2010. Retrieved 2011-04-21.International acclaim for innovation in oil and gas, Great Yarmouth marketing initiative, 2007-05-17. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Lowestoft delivers gas platform, associated British Ports, 2000-05-11. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The town has attempted to develop itself as a centre for the development of renewable energy in the east of England.Lowestoft transport strategy, Suffolk County Council, 2011-06-29. Retrieved 2013-01-26.Plan for £6m green energy centre, BBC news website, 2005-03-25. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The non-profit Orbis Energy centre has been set up to attract business in the green energy sector to the town and features solar thermal heating.Meeting on green energy in East, BBC news website, 2007-02-26. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Low carbon work boosted by £80m, BBC news website, 2007-12-26. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Orbis Energy, Suffolk works. Retrieved 2011-04-30.OrbisEnergy Website. Retrieved 2009-05-20. In April 2009, Associated British Ports announced that the harbour is to become the operations centre for the 500 megawatt Greater Gabbard offshore windfarm which, when completed, will be the world's largest offshore windfarm. The turbines will be located off the Suffolk coast and Lowestoft's Outer Harbour is being used to house the necessary operational support facilities. Other developments in the renewable energy sector include a prototype tidal energy generator being produced by local company 4NRGSuffolk firm's wave energy machine gets backing BBC news website, 2011-02-02. Retrieved 2011-04-21. and wave power systems developed by Trident Energy.Wave power machine tested on land, BBC news website, 2010-11-10. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Rainbow Saver Anglia Credit Union, a savings and loans co-operative established in 1999 and operating throughout East Anglia, is based in the town. Hoseasons, the self-catering, UK Holiday specialist are also a large employer in the town.Your Credit Union Rainbow Saver Anglia Credit Union (retrieved 6 February 2015) Retailing The town centre is the main shopping area within Waveney district.Retail and Leisure Study: Summary, Waveney District Council, 2006. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Major retailers Marks & Spencer have a store in the town. Chadds independent department store was founded in 1907 and after nearly 100 years trading on the high street and was taken over in 2004 by the Great Yarmouth based Palmers group.Lowestoft, Palmers Department Store. Retrieved 2011-04-30.How we’re keeping our independents, Eastern Daily Press, 2007-01-17. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Specialist shopping areas, branded as The Historic High Street and the Triangle Market Place, have been developed on the northern edge of the centre, while a number of retail parks have been developed in the town. Tourism Lowestoft is a traditional seaside resort, first developing as a bathing site in the 1760s. The coast has been branded the "Sunrise Coast". The town's main beaches are to the south of the harbour where two piers, the Claremont and South piers, provide tourist facilities and the East Point Pavilion is the site of the tourist information service.Suffolk's beaches: Lowestoft, BBC Suffolk. Retrieved 2011-04-21 The beach south of the Claremont Pier is a Blue flag beach.Blue Flag awards given to 55 beaches in England, BBC news website, 2013-05-22. Retrieved 2013-05-22. Lifeguard facilities are provided during the summer and watersports take place along the coast. Tourism is a significant aspect of the town's economy. Pleasurewood Hills Theme Park is situated on the northern edge of the town.Wipeout, BBC Suffolk, 2008. Retrieved 2011-04-21. In the west at Oulton Broad boat trips and watersports on the Broads and River Waveney are attractions, with companies such as Hoseasons operating hire boats from Oulton Broad. To the south Africa Alive at Kessingland is a major attraction whilst Pontins operates a holiday park at Pakefield where 160 jobs were created in 2010. A major attraction in recent years was Lowestoft Airshow, founded in 1996. The two-day event, which took place in August, featured a wide range of aircraft includingthe Red Arrows, a Lancaster bomber, Spitfires and an Avro Vulcan.Lowestoft air festival, BBC Suffolk, 2009. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The event, which was run by Lowestoft Seafront Air Festival Ltd, a not for profit company, since 2004, had financial difficulties and made a £40,000 loss in 2010.Lowestoft Air Festival sponsor appeal goes nationwide, Lowestoft Journal 2011-02-25. Retrieved 2011-04-24.Lowestoft air show in fund-raising drive, Norwich Evening News 2011-01-26. Retrieved 2011-04-24. Further financial difficulties, made worse by bad weather and low visitor numbers in 2012, mean that the 2012 airshow was the last to take place.Lowestoft Air Festival cancelled for 2013, BBC news website, 2012-07-25. Retrieved 2013-01-26.Lowestoft Air Show to end after cash blow, ITV Anglia, 2012-07-25. retrieved 2013-01-26.Lowestoft Air Festival will "definitely" not take place again, BBC news website, 2014-03-14. Retrieved 2014-03-15. Near the town centre is Lowestoft Maritime Museum, which is open from late April to late October each year and which includes exhibits of maritime artefacts, an extensive collection of ship models and medals, marine art, fishing and the fishing industry, activities with the Royal Navy in WW II, and shipwrights and coopers tools. Redevelopment (left) at night]] Lowestoft is one of the more socially deprived areas in Suffolk, with Kirkley the most deprived ward in the county ranking 173rd most deprived in England (out of 32,486). The area has attracted European Union redevelopment funding. The Waveney Sunrise Scheme invested £14.7 million in the town, including the transport improvements and the development of tourist facilities such as fountains on Royal Plain, in an attempt to stimulate the local economy.Fountain fun, BBC Suffolk, 2005. Retrieved 2011-04-21.Lowestoft Sunrise Scheme, Suffolk County Council. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Regeneration company 1st East, which focussed on the Lowestoft and Great Yarmouth areas, closed in 2011.Great Yarmouth and Lowestoft regeneration firm 1st East shuts, BBC news website, 2011-01-27. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Great Yarmouth and Lowestoft Enterprise Zone was announced in 2011 and launched in April 2012.Dickson A (2012) Great Yarmouth and Lowestoft enterprise zone interest from around the world, Eastern Daily Press, 2012-01-12. Retrieved 2015-03-13. The zone, developed by New Anglia Local Enterprise Partnership, has six redevelopment sites across Lowestoft and Great Yarmouth. The bid for the zone in 2011 aimed to create 13,500 jobs by 2036.Dickson.A (2011) Great Yarmouth and Lowestoft enterprise zone given the green light, Eastern Daily Press, 2011-08-17. Retrieved 2011-08-17. It involved the Norfolk and Suffolk Energy Alliance and focussed on developing the energy sector initially using tax incentives, simplified planning regulations and the provision of improved broadband internet services. The sites in Lowestoft are Mobbs Way, Riverside Road and South Lowestoft Industrial Estate. The harbour is the focus for redevelopment proposals for Lowestoft in the form of the Lake Lothing and Outer Harbour Area Action Plan submitted in February 2011.An introduction to the Area Action Plan for Central Lowestoft, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-30. The plan focusses on the redevelopment of brownfield sites in and around the harbour area to create jobs, particularly in the renewable energy and retailing sectors.What is the Area Action Plan?, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-30.Mace. H (2010) Vision for future of Lowestoft harbour, Eastern Daily Press, 2010-10-14. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Culture and community ]] The town has two theatres, the Marina Theatre and The Seagull community theatre. Operated as a Charitable Trust, the 800 seat Marina was substantially restored and refurbished in 2012 and its cinema was upgraded to digital in 2013. A small four screen cinema, the independently owned East Coast Cinema, underwent a modest refurbishment in late 2011 to upgrade facilities and allow 3D films to be shown. The Beach radio station broadcasts to Lowestoft and the surrounding area as does BBC Radio Suffolk. The local weekly paper is the Lowestoft Journal which is part of the Archant group. The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra has been resident at the Marina Theatre since 2005. Lowestoft Museum, which holds a collection of Lowestoft Porcelain as well as artifacts describing the town's history, is in Nicholas Everett Park in Oulton Broad. A number of small museums are located in Sparrow's Nest park in the north of the town, including the Lowestoft War Memorial Museum, the Maritime Museum and the Royal Naval Patrol Service Museum. The Heritage Workshop Centre is also located in the park.'Memories of beach village in Lowestoft', Lowestoft Journal, 2011-02-11. Retrieved 2011-05-25. The ''Mincarlo'' is the last surviving sidewinder trawler of the Lowestoft fishing fleet and can be visited at Lowestoft Harbour. The East Anglia Transport Museum, which holds a collection of buses, trams and trolleybuses is located in Carlton Colville. Lowestoft retains a number of narrow lanes with steps running steeply towards the sea, known locally as "scores". These were used by fishermen and smugglers in the past and are now the site of an annual race which raises money for charity.Lowestoft Scores Race, East Anglia's Children's Hospices, 2011-03-02. Retrieved 2011-04-21. The borough church is dedicated to St Margaret and is a Grade I listed building.St Margaret, Lowestoft, Suffolk Churches site. Retrieved 2011-04-24.Church of St Margaret, Lowestoft, British listed buildings. Retrieved 2011-04-24. Lowestoft library, located in the centre of the town, contains a local history section and a branch of the Suffolk Record Office.Suffolk Record Office, Lowestoft Branch, National Archives. retrieved 2011-04-30. Lowestoft Hospital provides community care for the elderly as well as other services. The main burial grounds for the town are Lowestoft Cemetery and Kirkley Cemetery. The town is twinned with the French town of Plaisir in the Yvelines department in the Île-de-France to the west of Paris. It was formerly twinned with Dutch town of Katwijk which is due east from Lowestoft on the North Sea coast. Landmarks Ness Point, the most easterly location in the United Kingdom, is located in the town close to a 126 metre high wind turbine known locally as Gulliver. At the time it was completed the turbine was the tallest in the United Kingdom.Suffolk's first turbine, BBC Suffolk, 2007. Retrieved 2011-04-21. At the most easterly point is a large compass rose, the Euroscope, set in the ground which gives the direction and distance to various cities in Europe.The mess that is Ness, BBC Suffolk, 2008. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Belle Vue Park is the site of the Royal Naval Patrol Service memorial. The central depot for the service was in Lowestoft when it was mobilised in August 1939 on a site known as Sparrow's Nest adjacent to the memorial. The memorial has the names of the 2,385 members of the service who died in World War II. Lighthouse Lowestoft Lighthouse, located to the north of the town centre, was built in 1874 and stands 16 metres tall, 37 metres above sea level. The light, which has a range of , was automated in 1975.Lowestoft, Trinity House. Retrieved 2011-04-30. It is the most easterly lighthouse in the United Kingdom. The first two lighthouses in Lowestoft were built in 1609, on the foreshore and candlelit, to give warning of the dangerous sandbanks around the coast. These were the first lighthouses constructed by Trinity House. The Low Light was discontinued in 1706 following sea encroachment, but re-established in 1730 in a form that could be easily moved in response to further changes to the Stamford Channel and shoreline. It was finally discontinued in August 1923. The 'High Light' tower was rebuilt as the present lighthouse in 1874 with the intention of displaying an electric light, but when opened paraffin oil was used instead; it was not until 1936 that it was electrified. The lighthouse, along with two cottages originally used by lighthouse keepers, is a Grade II listed building.High Lighthouse Including North Cottage and South Cottage, Waveney, British Listed Buildings. Retrieved 2012-10-23. Lifeboat station Lowestoft Lifeboat Station is located at the mouth of the outer harbour at the South pier. The station is one of the oldest in the British Isles, founded in 1801, and is open to visitors throughout the year.Lowestoft Lifeboat Station, Royal National Lifeboat Institution. Retrieved 2014-03-15. The lifeboat is Patsy Knight, a Shannon class lifeboat which replaced the Tyne class boat Spirit of Lowestoft in 2014. A former Lowestoft lifeboat was used during the Dunkirk evacuation of British forces from France in 1940. The South Broads Lifeboat Station, an inland RNLI station, operated at Oulton Broad between 2001 and 2011.South Broads RNLI lifeboat station to close, Royal National Lifeboat Institution, 2011-11-14. Retrieved 2014-03-15. Town Hall Lowestoft Town Hall stands on the High Street. Various forms of local government have met or been based on this site since the establishment of a Town House and Chapel here in 1570. In 1698 a new Town House was built, incorporating a 'corn cross' on the ground floor with the meeting chamber and chapel above. This in turn was replaced by the present building, designed by architect J. L. Clemence, in 1857.Town Hall, Lowestoft, British Listed Buildings. Retrieved 2015-08-30. The building houses the town clock and the curfew bell, which dates from 1644 and is rung each evening at 8pm.Welcome to Lowestoft Town Hall, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2015-08-30. The building is a Grade II listed building.The future of Lowestoft Town Hall, Waveney District Council website, April 2015. Retrieved 2015-08-30. In 2012 Waveney District Council announced that it planned to leave the town hall, and share Suffolk County Council's offices on Riverside Road. This took place in 2015. Transport Lowestoft railway station, originally known as Lowestoft Central station, is centrally placed within the town, within walking distance of the beach and the town centre. It provides services to Ipswich on the East Suffolk Line and to Norwich along the Wherry Line.East Suffolk Line. Through trains to London were announced 2016. Retrieved 2011-04-09The Wherry Lines. Retrieved 2011-04-09. Both lines were originally part of the Great Eastern Railway and are operated by Abellio Greater Anglia. The suburb of Oulton Broad has two stations: Oulton Broad North station lies on the line to Norwich, while Oulton Broad South is on the line to . Lowestoft North railway station, which was originally operated by the Norfolk and Suffolk Joint Railway, closed in 1970 when the Yarmouth to Lowestoft line closed. The site is now occupied by Beeching Drive, a residential area. Buses in Lowestoft are mainly operated by First Norfolk & Suffolk and Anglian Bus with Lowestoft bus station as the hub for routes. Buses link the town with Norwich and Great Yarmouth and provide public transport within the town and to surrounding villages. The X1 service operates a direct link to Peterborough and National Express Coaches stop in Lowestoft on the route from London to Great Yarmouth. The main A12 road from London to Great Yarmouth passes through the centre of Lowestoft, crossing the harbour in the centre of the town on the Bascule Bridge. The A146 links Lowestoft with Beccles and Norwich, with a second road crossing of Lake Lothing at Oulton Broad on the A1117. Both bridges can be raised if vessels need to pass through the harbour and Lake Lothing and this can cause congestion in the town and routes can become gridlocked.Grant could help cut congestion, BBC news website, 2007-09-12. Retrieved 2011-04-09.Faber Maunsell Limited (2009) A12 Lowestoft study: Lake Lothing third crossing feasibility study (online), retrieved 2011-04-09. A third crossing of Lowestoft Harbour is proposed but has yet to receive planning or funding, although a southern relief road diverts traffic away from the seafront to help reduce congestionSeaside town relief road opened, BBC news website, 2006-06-27. Retrieved 2013-01-26. and a pedestrian and cycle bridge is planned to provide an alternative crossing alongside the Bascule Bridge.Lowestoft's £6.25m for transport but no third road bridge, BBC Suffolk news website, 2011-10-13. Retrieved 2013-01-26. Lowestoft's cycle network is generally fairly well developed, with routes focussing on linking areas to the town centre. Around 12% of residents cycle to work and the town is considered to be "ideally suited" to cycling due to its relatively small size and flat landscape. Suffolk County Council is aiming to promote cycling in the town by working with employers and schools as well as through the funding of the pedestrian and cycle bridge in the town centre. Education Lowestoft has a number of primary and high schools, including four 11–16 high schools: The Benjamin Britten High School, Ormiston Denes Academy, East Point Academy and Pakefield School.A to Z of schools by village/town, Suffolk County Council. Retrieved 2011-04-09. Following a reorganisation of schools in Lowestoft, all eight middle schools in the town closed in 2011 and Pakefield High School opened.School organisation review: Lowestoft, Suffolk County Council. Retrieved 2011-04-09. Post–16 education is provided at Lowestoft Sixth Form College, which opened in September 2011 as part of the school reorganisation, and Lowestoft College which provides a range of academic and vocational courses. Lowestoft College provides a small range of higher education courses through an affiliation to University Campus Suffolk.UCS Lowestoft, University College Suffolk. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Degrees are validated by the University of East Anglia and the University of Essex.Validating Universities, University Campus Suffolk. Retrieved 2011-04-30. The college also runs courses in boatbuilding and courses designed to support the offshore and maritime industries which are important employers in the town.Colleges of Further Education, British Marine Federation. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Other adult education courses are run by the County council from a base at the town library.An introduction to community learning and skills development, Suffolk County Council. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Sport and leisure Lowestoft has sport clubs and facilities. Lowestoft Town Football Club play at Crown Meadow and Kirkley & Pakefield Football Club play at Walmer Road. Lowestoft Cricket Club play at the Denes Oval sport ground.Denes Oval sport ground, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-09. Other sport clubs include Waveney Gymnastics clubWaveney Gymnastics Club. Retrieved 2011-04-09. and Rookery Park Golf Club.Rookery Park Golf Club. Retrieved 2011-04-09. The town's main leisure centre, the Waterlane Leisure Centre, was redeveloped at a cost of £8million in 2010–11.Lowestoft leisure centre's £6.5m facelift under way, BBC news website, 2010-08-27. Retrieved 2011-04-09.Lowestoft leisure centre was saved from financial brink, Eastern Daily Press, 2013-05-27. Retrieved 2013-05-27. Facilities include a gym and climbing wall as well as a 25 metre swimming pool with a movable floor.Waterlane leisure centre, Sentinel Leisure Trust. Retrieved 2011-04-09. Lowestoft has a number of parks and recreation grounds.Parks and open spaces, Waveney District Council. Retrieved 2011-04-09. The Broads national park extends to Lowestoft on Oulton Broad. Water activities and boat tours can be taken here. Powerboat racing takes place throughout the summer period, mainly on Thursday evenings.Power Boat Racing, Report by Head of Safety Management, Broads Authority, 2012-01-20. Retrieved 2013-06-21. Fixtures are organised by the Lowestoft and Oulton Broad Motor Boat Club and can attract up to 1500 spectators.Oulton Broad speedboat engine thefts leads to race cancellation, BBC Suffolk news website, 2013-06-21. Retrieved 2013-06-21. The Royal Norfolk and Suffolk Yacht Club has its club house in Lowestoft harbour.Official Website Club website. Retrieved 2013-06-21. Notable people The Elizabethan pamphleteer Thomas Nashe, one of the fathers of modern journalism and a primary source for the literary milieux of William Shakespeare, was born in Lowestoft in 1567. Robert Potter, poet and translator of Greek drama, was vicar of Lowestoft until 1804. The 19th-century writer and traveller George Borrow lived at Oulton Broad for many years and wrote most of his books there. Lieutenant General Sir Edwin Alderson also lived at Oulton Broad, on a houseboat, and died in 1927 at the since-demolished Royal Hotel in Lowestoft, where he had been staying for the last month.General's Death - Sir Edwin Alderson's Lowestoft Yachting Associations, Lowestoft Journal, 1927-12-17. Admiral Sir John Ashby, who commanded [[HMS Royal James (1675)|HMS Victory]] at the Battles of Barfleur and La Hogue in 1692, grew up in Suffolk and is buried in Lowestoft. A memorial to him is sited in St Margaret's church in the town. Vice Admiral James Dacres fought in wars against America in the 19th century and was born in the town. Captain Thomas Crisp V.C., Royal Navy officer, was born in the town – one of the town's main roads is named after him. Robert William Hook, coxswain at RNLI Lowestoft from 1853 to 1883 and who has been credited with saving more than 600 lives during his career, with Lowestoft RNLI and with private companies. He was born in Lowestoft, lived and worked there all his life, and is buried in Lowestoft Cemetery. Sir Samuel Morton Peto, bought Somerleyton Hall in 1843, and has one of the town's main roads named after him. He was influential in developing the town's railway links and harbour. Sir Christopher Cockerell, inventor of the hovercraft, lived at Oulton Broad, and tested craft in Somerleyton. Economist Sir Dennis Holme Robertson was born in Lowestoft in 1890. He was educated on a scholarship at Eton, and read Classics and Economics at Trinity College, Cambridge before teaching at Cambridge University, working closely with Keynes. The philanthropist Howard Hollingsworth, co-founder of Bourne & Hollingsworth Department Store, visited Lowestoft in 1908 and subsequently bought and renovated the burnt out Briar Clyffe House and grounds on Gunton Cliff.26 January 2006, "Howard Hollingsworth, Lowestoft's first Freeman" – by Colin Dixon, Lowestoft Archaeological and Local History Society, 2006-01-26. Retrieved 2013-07-14. He became a Lowestoft benefactor and, on the death of his friend Nicholas Everitt, bought his estate at Oulton Broad and gave it to Lowestoft to be used as a public park.Evidences to title to the North Cove Hall Estate, National Archives. Retrieved 2013-07-14. He was made the first Freeman of the Borough of Lowestoft in 1929. Roland Aubrey Leighton, the fiancé of Vera Brittain imortalised in her WW1 autobiography Testament of Youth, lived with his family at Heather Cliff on Gunton Cliff. The composer Benjamin Britten was born in Lowestoft in 1913. He has been described as "without a doubt the greatest English classical composer of the last century"Kennedy.M (2002) Makeshift studio listed, The Guardian, 2002-10-17. Retrieved 2011-04-28. and "the only person of real celebrity to have emerged from darkest Lowestoft."Foreman.M (2004) Lowestoft's Dark stars, The Guardian, 2004-02-19. Retrieved 2011-04-28. The Benjamin Britten High School and a small shopping centre in the town are named after him. The children's author and illustrator Michael Foreman was born in 1938 and spent his childhood years in Pakefield, where his mother kept the grocer's shop. He went to Pakefield Primary School, and played on Hilly Green – stories of which are recorded in his book War Boy. Photographer George Davison was also born in Lowestoft. Author of the Inspector Allen mysteries, Jayne-Marie Barker, grew up at Oulton Broad and has used Lowestoft as an inspiration for her books.Oulton Broad author to make Lowestoft appearance, Lowestoft Journal, 2012-09-28. Retrieved 2014-02-25. The artist Mark Burrell (born Lowestoft, 1957) has a studio in the town and frequently features Lowestoft architectural landmarks and local people in his paintings. Burrell is also a leading member of the North Sea Magical Realists. The comedian and actor Karl Theobald was born in Lowestoft as was BBC Radio 4 newsreader and television presenter Zeb Soanes and Tim Westwood, DJ and BBC radio presenter. Three of the founder members of the rock band The Darkness were educated in Kirkley and some of their songs feature landmarks or stories from the area. Lil' Chris featured in Channel 4's Rock School programme filmed at Kirkley High School and went on to have a musical career. Leanne Mitchell, winner of the first series of The Voice UK, lives in the town.Oulton Broad singer Leanne Mitchell faces final stage fight in BBC One show The Voice, Lowestoft Journal, 2012-06-01. Retrieved 2016-08-31. Sportspeople associated with Lowestoft include former England football captain Terry Butcher who was educated in Lowestoft. Others born in the town include former Ipswich Town goalkeeper Laurie Sivell, Norwich City defenders Paul Haylock and Daryl Sutch, former football player and manager Richard Money, New York Mets pitcher Les Rohr and Olympic Bronze medal-winning middleweight boxer Anthony Ogogo. References External links * Nation on Film – the rise and fall of the fishing industry on England's east coast, BBC website. Category:Lowestoft Category:Waveney Category:Towns in Suffolk Category:Coastal settlements in Suffolk Category:Port cities and towns of the North Sea Category:Seaside resorts in England Category:Benjamin Britten Category:Beaches of Suffolk